Papa to Kiss it All Better
by footbanana
Summary: WARNING: incest, yaoi, and shota... but you should probably already know that if you've watched it... REVIEW PLEASE?
1. Where did all the good times go?

_Okay... so... this is my first attempt at a story. I'm just going to start with this and we shall see whether or not I upload more based on the feedback that I get. I'm a little nervous ^-^ Usually I end up throwing out my stories because I get really self conscious about them. I have another chapter already written out, but... will I use it? I dunnooo :3 Review please? Thankies!_

Due to my constant mind-wandering, I couldn't sleep, so here I sit hunched over at the large wooden desk in my dimly lit study staring into the darkness that the light of my lamp just couldn't quite reach, thinking about how everything seemed to be getting more complicated now that my little Mira is in high school.

From what I've gathered, Mira thinks I'm cheating on him in a relationship the he's not sure is entirely ethical, now knows that I'm not his real father, has rejected his mother, was friends with his biological brother who knew the situation without telling him, and to top it all off, his best friend confessed to a feeling of sexual interest in him. When I'm home (which has been rarely lately because of the new acting part that I've taken up) I realize more and more what a toll the events of his dramatic life have taken on his fragile, teenage mind.

Mira's normally glowing face seems a few shades paler. His once big, bright, and violet eyes are now half lidded and look towards the floor at all times. I can sense that all his smiles are fake, and laughter is a thing of the past. He just looks so worn down, and knowing that I am partly at fault has left my heart feeling constricted since it all began.

There's not really a whole lot I can do. I'm kind of limited when it comes to methods of comforting him. If he's questioning our relationship, then I don't want him to feel like I'm forcing him to stay in it by touching him. I've tried talking to him, but the effort was of no avail. The longer he stays like this, the bigger the pool of guilt in the pit of my stomach gets. I just want to see one of his all too innocent smiles again, but I don't know what to do.

I'm trying to hold off and wait for him to come to me. He hasn't yet, and it's starting to get to me. Of course I'm worried about him, but I'm also in desperate need of him. I close my eyes and sigh out loud, sitting back in the padded chair. I let the menacing thoughts drain from my mind as I refill it with memories of a more simple time. A time when all Mira's wounds were self afflicted scrapes and cuts from falling on the coarse pavement, and could be healed by my "kissing them all better".

My nostalgic thoughts were cut short and my eyes snapped open when I heard a loud thud coming from what sounded like down the hall. With my mind drowning in worst case scenarios involving my son, I race through the room, throw open the door, and quickly make my way to the only room I see with lights on, making as little noise as possible. Half way there I realize that it's our bedroom. Within seconds I reach the open doorway.

Once I see what's inside I relax, leaning against the door frame and smirking at the wonderfully delicious sight before me. Closest to my side of the bed, there was my oh so gorgeous Mira sprawled out on the ground, pajama pants on the floor beneath him, a flushed face, and a weeping erection in plain view. He must have heard me because he snapped his head in my direction and widened his eyes, clearly embarrassed. Suddenly all my worries disappear. I feel a lusty haze begin to form in my head, but before I lose it completely, I want to have a little fun...


	2. Tired of waiting for you

_Well... despite the fact that there are no reviews yet and I am beginning to get a little discouraged, the plot bunnies are still attacking me. Yeah. So... new chapter thanks to those oh-so-wonderful plot bunnies, I guess :p_

_OH! I forgot the disclaimer last chapter! I own nothing but this plot... because if I did, the series would be a whole lot longer..._

The steam from my shower had fogged up the mirror, but I didn't need to look into it to know that the reflection wouldn't please me... and apparently not Kyousuke either. He's never home, and on the special occasion that he is, I feel like he avoids me. I just want him to hold me again. A lot has been going on lately and I really need him right now... I'm just too embarrassed to try anything on my own...

Doesn't he want me anymore? Am I not attractive enough? Has he found some one else? Is that why he's always gone? I have so much to ask him, but when he tries to talk to me, it just won't come out. I hate telling him what I want, need, and feel. I end up sounding like a whiny child. If he doesn't want me, then crying won't help anything... so what's the point in talking to him?

I try reasoning with myself as I dry off my dripping body. I slip on a pair of pajama pants and exit the steamy room. "I just need to relax... maybe I should just lay down?" I mutter aloud, not really knowing what else to do with my miserable self. Sluggishly, I drag my slouching body through the dark hallway to the bedroom. When I finally get there, I turn on the light, wincing a bit because of the change.

When my eyes finally adjust, I see that Kyosuke's side of the bed is messed up. Did he come home when I was in the shower? Somebody probably called him so he rushed out... and left me alone again. Forgetting to close the door behind me because of my new found irritation, I stomp my way to the bed. My arms reach out to fix the sheets when a familiar scent overwhelms my body... it smells of... Kyosuke. I plop myself down onto the king sized mattress, bury my face into his pillow, and inhale deeply, taking in as much of his musky scent as I can.

The smell reminds me of sex... his warm breath on my ear as he looms over me... the way his hair smells when his mouth is occupied with my neck... the musky cologne that lingers on his flawless skin... the liquid proof of attraction ejected inside of me, accompanied by his deep voice calling my name into the night...

I stay that way for a few blissful moments before turning onto my back, closing my eyes at the same time. I feel a growing heat in my groin. My hand brushing over the area confirms that I'm getting hard. I gasp at the feeling of some much needed friction. Wanting more, I wantonly begin to rub my palm against it through the cloth. Soon the room is filled with my quiet moans. I figure if Kyosuke won't do it, then I am left with no choice but to find other methods of relieving myself.

The tightness in my pants grows with every movement, and it doesn't take long before I deem my sole article of clothing a nuisance. Lifting my hips a few inches off of the bed, I rid myself of my pants as quickly as I am able in my current state of mind. Not really caring where they land, I haphazardly toss them to my right. I violently shiver as a cold gust of air blows over my heated arousal.

Having never done this whole... self pleasing thing if you will... before, I'm not completely sure what to do next so I try going by what I remember from previous experiences. I close my eyes once again, gripping my pulsing length. With all but one experience having to do with my papa, I can't help but imagine that it's his mouth working it's magic as I slowly make my way up to the already weeping head. I can vividly picture him swirling around it and flicking at my slit with just the very tip of his tongue.

I picture my every movement being made by my gorgeous papa and soon I can feel the muscles in my abdomen tighten, readying my body for release. Before I allow myself the pleasure of cuming, I attempt to turn my body over, wanting something inside of me even if it was only my own fingers, but falling onto the wooden floor next to my long forgotten pants in the process.

I lay there in shock for a minute giving my mind time to register what happened. When I recover, I turn my head to the right to see none other than Kyosuke smirking at me in the door way. My eyes widen and my cheeks get hot due to my realization of the situation. I'm naked on the floor... and a certain part of me is... well... at full attention because of thoughts filled with man staring at me. "So there's where my pants went..." I say, followed by a nervous laugh. "W-when did you get here?"

His smirking face turns to one of deep thought, and then changes again into one of extreme concern as he briskly walks my way and kneels by my side, taking my hand into his. Oh god... what did he have planned this time? But wait... does this mean..?

_There. Now there's some smut. Will SOMEBODY review now? Pwease? _TT^TT


	3. A night like this

Thank you very much to those of you that commented! It helped a lot XD Sorry that this is taking so long. I don't have internet at my house, so I have to wait to upload things until I go to somewhere that does -_-; That's why I'm really trying to finish this story quickly. Gomensai if the chapters are so short and anything is a bit cliche... Anyway, hope you enjoy the smut that (even though it IS short) I had a difficult time writing. It's hard to write porn (especially when you're giggling at everything you write). Oh, and by the way, if you haven't noticed yet... I'm switching points of view every chapter. I started with Kyosuke and alternated. This is Kyosuke again.

...

"My darling, are you alright?" I question melodramatically, holding back a smile.

The boy can only manage an "Uh..." before I interrupt him.

"Shhh. Don't over exert yourself in this condition. Just tell me where it hurts." My face still completely serious.

Still not exactly sure what is going on, Mira sits up and looks at me curiously. "My head I guess."

I lean over, kissing his forehead lightly. "Anywhere else?" I ask in a less than angelic tone. The smile that I fought off just moments ago slowly becomes visible in the form of a smirk when I take Mira in my arms and sit on the floor, making his exposed body straddle my lap. One of my arms circles around and stops to rest on his lower back while the other firmly grasps his hip.

Quickly realizing my true motives after the sudden actions, my son's face burns even hotter. He shyly points to his left ear, turning away from my gaze. Ah, the innocence that I missed so much.

Initially I'm a little shocked by his playing along, but I decide not to question it. I lean in once more, starting from the top I lick the outer shell, stopping to nibble the lobe. Taking advantage of his willingness, I continue my journey southward by kissing down to his collar bone, breathing unnecessarily yet deliberately hard against the skin on my way. "What about here?" Not bothering to wait for a response, I bite down on the soft flesh, making Mira hiss. I suck and lick at the spot until I'm sure that I've marked my territory.

When the pain fades, Mira moans, wrapping his right arm around my neck, tangling his left in to my hair. "Mmm, yeah... there... it hurts a lot." He tugs at my hair, turning that lusty haze in my head into a thick fog. He knows my weak spots. At this point I acknowledge the fact that my mind won't be in control much longer. If I want my game to last, I have to do something quickly.

I hold onto his body more tightly as I stand up and carry him to the bed. I lay him down as gently as if he were a sleeping child, but I know that he is anything but tired when he comes up to claim my lips after I settle myself on top of him. He bites my bottom lip and slips in his tongue. Our tongues dance around in a battle for dominance for a second, but he gives in easily. Mira is leading? This is most certainly a rare occasion. A night like this... All thoughts cease as I feel something rubbing against the bulge in my pants. Is that his knee? I decide I don't really care what part of him it is. I break the kiss and get to my feet in order to take off my clothing. I hear a faint whimper escape Mira's lips at the loss of contact.

When I finish my stripping, I turn off the lights and crawl back to the needy body waiting for me. As soon as I get there, he wraps his arms around my neck again and I get right between his smooth, bare thighs, holding myself over him with an arm on either side. I finally let go of any of the will I had left to play games at the feeling of him wrapping his legs around my waist, pressing and grinding himself against me.

This new side of the boy... this needy, unrestrained, and sex hungry side beginning to blossom... it made something inside of me snap. I wanted to see just how far I could take this. I slowly lean into his ear and his grinding stops.

" I would suck you off, but it looks like you've given yourself enough attention. Tonight we're going to do something different." I say huskily. I chuckle lowly when I feel his tiny body shiver beneath me. With one fluid movement I change our positions, making him be on top. "Ride me-"

"But you haven't gotten any lube-"

"Dry."


	4. Desperate, but not serious?

Continuation of the smut. Enjoy n_n Review?

...

His command startled me, but by this time, I just really wanted to feel him in any way that I could. I'd been trying my best to push aside my shyness. This is what he wants, right? If I can please him, then maybe he'll stay with me. Not paying attention to my own embarrassment again, I steal one last kiss.

I settle my hands on his glimmering chest, rubbing my thumbs over the hardening pink nubs. Looking back, I grab his dick and guide it to my unprepared hole. I inhale deeply, taking in the same musky scent that got me here in the first place. Kyosuke moans at my touch.

I turn back around, biting my lip with anticipation, and look at his face. His normally beautiful features were just positively radiating godliness when I lowered myself slowly onto him (mostly because of the fact that there was no lubrication whatsoever). He looked like he was in a state of pure ecstasy by the time he was fully inside of me. Eyebrows furrowed, eyes closed, lips slightly parted, moaning almost inaudibly. The lovely new sight was enough to completely distract me from all the pain. Maybe this is why he likes to look at me during sex...

"Ah fuck, Mira. You feel so much tighter. Mmm." I close my eyes as he squirms around, needing some friction. He quickly stretches me out with his movements; I decide that it's my turn.

Still watching his face, I start raising my hips until he's almost wholly out of me and then slowly work my way back down. I continue this pace until some of Kyosuke's precum starts to spread itself around, making less resistance. I see a small smirk start to form on his lips again as he opens his eyes slightly. His eyes dart to mine when I feel him start to meet my movements with his own thrusts.

The room becomes filled with slapping sounds due to our bodies pounding in unison. We move together in a rhythmic fashion until I see his smirk widen. He changes his angle and hits my sweet spot dead on. "Kyosuke! D-don't!" The muscles in my abdomen tighten again. "I'm close already..."

"So am I." He states with a grunt, hitting the spot deep within me once again, my vision going fuzzy, feelings heightened. He grabs my arousal, pumping in time with the thrusts.

"Papa!" The pleasure is incredible as a searing hotness fills my nether regions and I release my self onto Kyosuke's hand and belly, still moving with him. After a few more thrusts, he is also sent over the edge, filling me with his warm fluids. When my vision comes back to me I look at his face to find him still smirking and staring at me, but panting a little now.

"Mira, I love you so much." I can tell exhaustion is setting in because his eyes begin to close. I get off and lay down next to him, facing away.

"If you love me, then why do you leave me?" I whisper.

"What?"

"I-I love you too."


	5. Inner sex kitten

"Mira, I know I'm tired; I also know that's not what you said." I sit up and turn his direction.

He too gets up, but sits on the edge of the bed, still facing away from me. "If you love me so fucking much why are you always gone?" His shoulders slump and he hangs his head. "S-sorry... It's just that you've been so distant! You're never home! I get insecure and... and lonely when you go out all the time." A slender hand goes through his hair and rests on the back of his neck. "This is why I don't like talking to you about things. I say it out loud and I sound so stupid!" I hear a sniffle as he hunches over and puts his face in his hands, propping his head up by setting his elbows on his thighs.

So this is why he hasn't been talking to me... Scooting closer and wrapping my arms around his torso. "Don't be silly, Mira. You don't sound stupid. You sound like the victim of a neglectful parent." I say with a laugh. "I didn't know you felt that way. You can tell me anything. Actually I would prefer you talked to me more often. If you'd have told me this sooner, I wouldn't have thought that... nevermind."

"No! I told you, now what is it?"

I chuckle at his attempt to break away from me. "I thought that you didn't love me the way that I love you, and I didn't want to drive you further from me by forcing you to do anything. That's the reason I haven't been so close to you recently. I haven't been home because of my job." I hug him tighter and ease my face into the bend of his neck. "I'm sorry, Mira."

He lays his head back on my shoulder. "Don't be silly, Kyosuke." I feel his tongue flick at my ear.

"Mmm, Mira, you've been awfully eager all night. Why is that? Not that I'm complaining..."

"I only wish to please you, papa." The seduction is just pouring out of him as he wiggles his ass around between my legs, causing my cock to come back to life.

"Mira," my smirk comes back "if you continue this, then the only option I have is to-"

"Fuck me?" Taking advantage of my shocked state, Mira finds a way out of my arms. He stands up and walks to the night stand, opening the drawer and pulling out a bottle. He flips open the cap and pours a generous amount of the liquid containment into one hand, placing the bottle back with the other. When he makes his way back to me, I notice a slight swing in his hips. He gets on his knees in front of me and grabs my awakening length. "I know you liked it dry, but I don't want to be too sore tomorrow." The coldness of the liquid makes me gasp uncharacteristically .

"Shit, that's cold."

"Don't worry," he says, the seductive tone still present "it'll warm up soon enough."

"Well, aren't we quite the little sex kitten?" He giggles and starts pumping my shaft, spreading what I assume to be lube on my manhood. "Is this what you did to yourself earlier?"

"No, it was more like this." His hand moves to the head and his thumb circles around it once before beginning to pump again. "And I pretended it was someone's mouth." He speeds up.

"Oh r-really? Who might that have been, huh?" I already guessed the answer, but I couldn't pass up the chance to hear him say it aloud. I start bucking into his hand, about to cum.

He lets go. "You, Kyosuke." Mira stands up, turns around, walks a step away, and gets back on his knees, laying his upper body down on the floor and putting his ass high in the air. He was showing me everything he had. "Now take me." He looks back at me with a lusty look like I've never seen him make and stretches his arms out before him.

Oh yes, I will definitely make good use of this sex kitten-ish persona. I follow suit getting behind him noting for a second time his pants on the floor. "How could I not with a look like that?" I grunt as I thrust all the way in without warning, making Mira scream in pleasure and surprise. I take it all the way out and thrust quickly in again continuously. "You *grunt* know Mira, you really shouldn't toy *grunt* with papa like that." I jab his prostate. "Unless you like it like this." I hit it again, loving the way he mewls and whimpers under me. I continue hitting his spot repeatedly.

"Oh, Kami, faster!" I grant his wish and soon I hear my name called out and feel his muscles clench around my mass. I spill my seed inside of him, still pounding into him to ride out my orgasm. When I come down from my high, I pull out and sit on the floor, leaning against the bed. Mira stays in the same position, panting now. I see my cum pouring out of his quivering hole.

"If you don't get out of that pose, I'll do it again." I threaten. He just giggles and crawls on his hands and knees to me, locking eyes. Never breaking eye contact, he straddles my lap one more time, yawns, and lays against me. I get up and lay him on the bed like before. He closes his eyes and I pull the blanket over him. "Good night, Mira." I kiss his temple then walk to what is normally his side of the bed and get comfortable, my body being completely spent. I look at Mira's sweet face before closing my eyes. I feel the bed move and the next thing I know, he is snuggled against me.

"I love you, papa. Don't leave me. No matter what goes wrong, I know I will be okay if I have my papa to kiss it all better." I can almost hear the smile playing across his lips.

"I wouldn't dream of leaving you. Papa will always be here to kiss it all better." With that, we both finally give in to exhaustion, holding each other close through the night and dreaming of nostalgic memories.

...

Done! Woot *partyboy* Craptastical ending to the chapter but... oh well n_n What did you all think of my first story? Should I do another? I was thinking maybe a HikaruXKaoru or SasukeXItachi... opinions would be nice! Though I'm not really sure when the hell it will ever get uploaded... hm... Anyway, I seriously love all you wonderful reviewers! Arigato (._.) Until next time..? (There is a possibility of ONE more chapter... if I can come up with an idea.)


End file.
